In a liquid crystal display device, a classification based on an alignment mode for liquid crystal molecules includes a phase change (PC) mode, a twisted nematic (TN) mode, a super twisted nematic (STN) mode, an electrically controlled birefringence (ECB) mode, an optically compensated bend (OCB) mode, an in-plane switching (IPS) mode, a fringe field switching (FFS) mode, a vertical alignment (VA) mode and a polymer sustained alignment (PSA) mode. A classification based on a driving mode in the device includes a passive matrix (PM) and an active matrix (AM). The PM is classified into static, multiplex and so forth, and the AM is classified into a thin film transistor (TFT), a metal insulator metal (MIM) and so forth. The TFT is classified into amorphous silicon and polycrystal silicon. The latter is classified into a high temperature type and a low temperature type according to a production process. A classification based on a light source includes a reflective type utilizing natural light, a transmissive type utilizing backlight and a transflective type utilizing both the natural light and the backlight.
The devices include a liquid crystal composition having suitable characteristics. The liquid crystal composition has a nematic phase. General characteristics of the composition should be improved to obtain an AM device having good general characteristics. Table 1 below summarizes a relationship of the general characteristics between two aspects. The general characteristics of the composition will be further described based on a commercially available AM device. A temperature range of the nematic phase relates to a temperature range in which the device can be used. A preferred maximum temperature of the nematic phase is about 70° C. or higher, and a preferred minimum temperature of the nematic phase is about −10° C. or lower. Viscosity of the composition relates to a response time in the device. A short response time is preferred for displaying moving images on the device. Accordingly, a small viscosity in the composition is preferred. A small viscosity at a low temperature is further preferred.
TABLE 1General Characteristics of Composition and AM DeviceGeneral CharacteristicsNo.of CompositionGeneral Characteristics of AM Device1Wide temperature rangeWide usable temperature rangeof a nematic phase2Small viscosity1)Short response time3Suitable opticalLarge contrast ratioanisotropy4Large positive orLow threshold voltage andnegative dielectricsmall electric power consumptionanisotropyLarge contrast ratio5Large specific resistanceLarge voltage holding ratio andlarge contrast ratio6High stability toLong service lifeultraviolet light andheat1)A composition can be injected into a liquid crystal cell in a short period of time.
An optical anisotropy of the composition relates to a contrast ratio in the device. A product (Δn×d) of the optical anisotropy (Δn) of the composition and a cell gap (d) in the device is designed so as to maximize the contrast ratio. A suitable value of the product depends on a type of the operating mode. The suitable value is in the range of about 0.30 micrometer to about 0.40 micrometer in a device having the VA mode or the PSA mode, and in the range of about 0.20 micrometer to about 0.30 micrometer in a device having the IPS mode. In the above case, a composition having a large optical anisotropy is preferred for a device having a small cell gap. A large absolute value of dielectric anisotropy in the composition contributes to a low threshold voltage, a small electric power consumption and a large contrast ratio in the device. Accordingly, the large absolute value of dielectric anisotropy is preferred. A large specific resistance in the composition contributes to a large voltage holding ratio, and a large contrast ratio in the device. Accordingly, a composition having a large specific resistance at room temperature and also at a high temperature in an initial stage is preferred. A composition having a large specific resistance at room temperature and also at a high temperature after the device has been used for a long period of time is preferred. Stability of the composition to ultraviolet light and heat relates to a service life of the liquid crystal display device. When the stability is high, the device has a long service life. Such characteristics are preferred for an AM device for use in a liquid crystal projector, a liquid crystal television and so forth.
A composition having a positive dielectric anisotropy is used for an AM device having the TN mode. On the other hand, a composition having a negative dielectric anisotropy is used for an AM device having the VA mode. A composition having a positive or negative dielectric anisotropy is used for an AM device having the IPS mode and the FFS mode. A composition having a positive or negative dielectric anisotropy is used for an AM device having the PSA mode. With regard to the AM device having the PSA mode, examples of the liquid crystal composition having the negative dielectric anisotropy are disclosed in Patent literature Nos. 1 to 6 as described below and so forth.